harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thestral
Title I assume this should be moved to its singular form? --Dragonclaws 10:22, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Yup. Shall do so now. Hermione1980 19:09, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) Pic I do believe there is a rather nice rendition of the Thestral on the Swedish OotP cover. Only I can't seem to find it. Thought I'd let you guys know, since the article can use some color. =] Winged horses? Let's see... Related to the pegasus, and to Abraxans?--Kirochi Invisible? In the movie Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, The first time that introduced the Thestrals, only Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood can see those creatures, then later it was explained that the only persons could see it are those who already saw death, That's why Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom can't see those creatures because they're probably did not saw any Death yet. But later in the story, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, are now with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom used the Thestrals to go to the Ministry of Magic. This indicate that, at that time they can also see the Thestrals but there isn't scenes or mentions that they saw Death between those period of time. The fact is only the Death of Sirius Black they saw, but it was happened after they used the Thestrals. ??? :Neville can see the Thestrals as he witnessed the death of his grandfather. It states this in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix when Hagrid shows the Care of Magical Creatures class the thestrals. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny cannot see them. Harry, Luna, and Neville help them mount the thestrals. They ride them when they are still invisible to the three of them. Read the chapter when they leave for the Ministry, it explains everything. Hope I've been of help. Iluvgracie129 23:48, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a lot Iluvgracie, probably i still don't understand that part of The Order of the Phoenix that's why i hav to ask. But now i understand it fully. Thanks again. --You-Know-Who 01:05, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::No problem. Iluvgracie129 01:07, 28 December 2008 (UTC) In theory, wouldn't harry have been able to see the thestrals his entire life, due to the fact that he watched his mom die when he was a baby? 05:47, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Already explained by Rowling and mentioned in the Behind the scenes section of this article. He was in his crib; he didn't actually see her being killed. ProfessorTofty 05:55, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Ariana's Death? Since Albus Dumbledore Can see Thestrals due to Ariana's death, and since in the book it states when Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald dueled, one of them killed her. It must be right that Aberforth and Gellert can see Thestrals aswell? :The list in this article only includes people who were confirmed in the books or by JKR to have the ability to see Thestrals. JKR has stated (in a 2003 interview, a 2004 interview, and on her website) that people cannot see Thestrals until they fully understand the meaning of death. So, while it's logical to assume that Aberforth and Gellert could see Thestrals from seeing Ariana die, the additional requirement of understanding death means we can only know someone can see Thestrals for sure if Rowling tells us they can directly. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 23:36, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::I also don't recall where it was revealed that Albus could see Thestrals. If a source can't be provided, then I think his name should be removed from the table in the article. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 00:41, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Book 4 Error At the end of the GoF, even after Harry saw Diggory die, he was still unable to see the Thestrals. Does anyone know why? Should it be mentioned in the article? - plau 03:11, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :It's already mentioned under "Behind the scenes". - Nick O'Demus 06:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) MagiStream An adoptable site named MagiStream, renamed these enoxes, gave them feathery wings and made them an adoptable. They are ripping off Harry Potter. ---- First off, just because something is similar doesn't mean it is a rip off. Second, you don't even know if enox are based on the threstrals. They could be based upon many other types of horse, or anything for that matter. For all you know, they could be based off of gerbils. Infact, they are based upon the Jersey Devil, which is a large demonic creature, that has the head of a horse (All three have this trait), a long, reptillian tail (Only the Devil and Enox), and clawed front legs (Also only Devil and Enox) Also, it's been stated on the site whenever someone asks for a Jersey Devil to be added, that the enox already fill that role. -Magiman Invisibility In the Swedish translation of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, under the Winged horse section, the reader get the impression that Thestrals can turn invisible at will. Is this true or just a translation mistake? Jacce | Talk 13:23, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I don't think so bcos english edition says: possessed of the power of invisibility Remus Black (Owl Me!) 13:39, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Percy Weasley (death of Fred Weasley)? RemusWerewolf 24-11-2010 Known people who could see Thestrals by 1998 Why is written in this category: Known people who could see Thestrals by 1998 that Lord Voldemort can see Thestrals because he has - among others of course - seen the death of Severus Snape? When you emanate from the book then Lord Voldemort has gone before Snape was bitten to death by Nagini. When he had been already there then Harry, Ron and Hermione would have not been able to go to Snape, because Lord Voldemort would have seen them. Harry granger 20:07, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I took Snape off, you are correct, he was technically still alive when Voldemort left him. --BachLynn (Accio!) 20:16, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Voldemort Was it ever confirmed that Voldemort can see Thestrals? He's obviously seen people die, mostly by his own hand, but the second requirement, the acceptance of death, I'm not so sure about. Voldy's got that whole "pathalogical fear of death" thing going on, so unless Jo's said otherwise, I really doubt he would be able to see them. Hogwarts carriages In the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry says that the carriages must be pulled by invisible horses. But from then one they are referred to as horseless carriages. So why is Harry so thrown off by Thestrals existing when he though there were invisible horses in the first place. :The text in POA states "Harry could only assume" the coaches were pulled by invisible horses. Thus, at that point series, the coaches being pulled by invisible horses was just Harry's speculation, not an empirical fact. Seeing the Thestrals for the first time alarmed him because he was seeing something where he'd seen nothing before, and presumably because the creatures have a somewhat frightening appearance. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 07:46, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Trimming the "People who can see Thestrals" list I think this list needs to be trimmed to include only those confirmed, either in a work or by JKR, to be able to see them. Just because someone has seen death does not mean that they have reached that "full understanding" of the concept required to see Thestrals. According to a comment above, the list used to be this way, and I think it should return to that format. -- 1337star (Owl Post) 01:25, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed -Shorty1982 01:32, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I've made the appropriate edits with the rationale that it can always be reverted if others disagree. I've also truncated it to the first death witnessed for the case of those who it is known. -- 1337star (Owl Post) 01:40, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Could we add Albus Dumbledore back to the list? I seem to recall Hagrid making a comment that Dumbledore sometimes rode them when he had to make a long journey and didn't want to apparate. I think it's more than reasonable to assume that someone who couldn't see them wouldn't make a habit of riding them, unless it was an emergency situation. ProfessorTofty 03:52, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Harry Potter The following was recently added to the mistakes section on the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire page and, frankly, I can't think of a good argument against it: "In the book, when Harry and Cedric are transported into the graveyard, Harry's scar begins to hurt and then Wormtail kills Cedric. It mentions "A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he felt something heavy fall to the ground beside him." That meant that Harry had his eyes closed when Cedric died and did not know what fell next to him. However, in the fifth book, he can see thestrals. He shouldn't because he did not really see Cedric get killed." Thoughts? ProfessorTofty (talk) 22:48, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hm.. that's quite interesting, and you're quite right (as is whoever added it to the "mistakes section"). Does that mean that Harry should be removed from the page? --Hunniebunn (talk) 23:12, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Certainly not without more eyes seeing this. And even if were accepted as a legitimate goof, the fact of the matter is that Harry could and did see thestrals. There's no denying that. The question would be when he should have legitimately be able to see them. I don't know that what happened with Sirius Black would count either, since he fell through the Veil? Perhaps Dumbledore's death? ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :::That's true, I suppose. Then again, this is a fairy (well, wizard) tale, so we shouldn't really be so scientific about it. But yeah, I'd say Dumbledore's death would count. --Hunniebunn (talk) 00:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Whoa now. Harry can see thestrals due to Cedric's death. That's irrevocably, canonically true, as Rowling said it. I'll assume we're talking about a "Behind the scenes" type point here, then. Just pointing out the inconsistency in the text should be plenty. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 01:45, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I have to agree it's a behind-the-scenes sort of thing. I'll add it. ProfessorTofty (talk) 04:34, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Does anyone find it odd that Harry saw his mother die, but could only see thestrals when he saw Cedric die? VioletwingFly away with me! 19:31, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :::J.K. Rowling already addressed this in an interview. It's mentioned in the "Behind the Scenes" section. - Nick O'Demus 21:31, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :::First, it is important to look at the words carefully. Hermione say that to see a thestral, one must "see death." However, if you consult a very good dictionary, you will see (notice my use of the word) that "see/seen" can include meanings that have the sense of "to witness/to appreciate/to understand." In other words, "to see" does not necessarily require the use of the human sense of vision. :::Therefore, it is perhaps better to say that "one must witness death." One can be a witness without ever using one's eyes. For example, if I hear an argument outside of my house, and then hear a gunshot, then I am a witness to that crime. I can testify in court to what I heard, the timing, the sequence of events, etc. The fact that I did not actually use my sense of vision to record the crime does not prevent me from being a witness. It is clear that Harry Potter was physically present when Cedric died, was aware that Cedric was killed, and was able to process what the fact that he was killed actually meant. Therefore, he clearly witnessed his death. Or, he "saw" Cedric die. Wva (talk) 19:17, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Dobby's death I don't think you can see Thestrals just because you see an elf like Dobby dying. You may just see them when you see someone of your own kind (humans) die. Otherwise most of the people in the 5th class would have seen the Thestrals, because I'm sure they saw at least one animal (most likely pets) or another creature die. And seriously, who hasn't ever seen an insect or an ant die? :Well, yes, but there's a key difference-- Dobby and other house-elves are sentient. Would you also extend your argument to say, if someone had seen a centaur die? Or a vampire? ProfessorTofty (talk) 04:12, January 29, 2013 (UTC) The Thestrals and the Jersey Devil Why not mention the similarities between Thestrals and the Jersey Devil? 14:55, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Mainly because we have no evidence that Rowling intentionally based the thestrals on this legend, and it seems unlikely ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:06, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Taking a photo of a Thestral Has J.K. Rowling ever let slip what would happen if a person who had seen death attempted to take a photo of a thestral and then showed the picture to their friend who had not seen death? Would they be able to see the thestral in the photograph? Or would they be unable to see them in the picture, as they were unable to see them in person? -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:35, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Ministry rating 'XXXX'. are we really so sure they are rated 'XXXX' Theres no source, and we literally just assume it imo. Leonson (talk) 13:51, August 21, 2017 (UTC) :It's confirmed by Dolores Umbridge in Hagrid's lesson.--Rodolphus (talk) 13:56, August 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Per Rodolphus. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:34, August 23, 2017 (UTC)